


White Flag

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drinking, Family Vacation, Flirting, Izuna is smooth, Kinda, Light Smut, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Hashirama meets a cute guy at the beach while on vacation.(That's the best summary I can give. Sorry.)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much. I tried, kinda gave up. I wanted to write HashiIzu and well...yeah.
> 
> No Beta, we perish like the shinobi that fought against Madara in that one scene, was pretty dang hot, right?
> 
> You can shame me on my tumblr @kingsunwukong or twitter @sun_wuwawa

Hashirama was thankful for a lot of things in his life. He was blessed with optimum physical health, having gotten sick less than a handful of times. Was an athlete during his school years. Won plenty of trophies. And he wasn’t too bad with grades, he studied hard and eventually got his degree in pediatric health. Not to mention he had a wonderful family, in fact, it was his true blessing. His dearest brothers who took charge of their annual family vacation while he was beyond busy at the hospital.    
  
He had been begging for them to set up a trip to a Disney Park and as usual, they ignored his suggestions. Typical, still stung, that is until it turns out they booked a hotel in the carribeans. At some gorgeous beach with crystal clear waters, huts by the beach, coral reefs you could dive to with a guide. It was all fantastic, truly but none compared to the cute guy he saw under an umbrella, crab in hand, hovering over another man who looked similar in features. Siblings, no doubt, Hashirama thought, staring at the scene. Kawarama and Tobirama were both already in the water, surfing on their rental boards while Itama took photos of whatever caught his eyes.   
  
But back to the cute guy with the crab. Hashirama snickered when he saw him place it by the sleeping man's feet. With a snap to his toes and a wail, he was up, throwing the creature and all objects near him towards the cute one. Shaking his head, being reminded of Kawarama’s tendency to pull pranks, he went to an open bar and took a seat, ordering a margarita.    
  
“Kind of creepy to watch someone and not ask their name, huh?” He heard a voice say from behind, causing him to choke on the sip he took. Coughing, he turned around to see the man he had been watching stand there with a knowing smirk. The man was even more of a lovely specimen up close, slim, black spiky hair with a low ponytail. Skin pale with light freckling from the sun.    
  
“Sorry, sorry, I um, hello!” He said, stumbling out each word, face heating up. He cursed himself for not joining one of his brothers. The man just raised a slender eyebrow and took a seat beside him.   
  
“Came here alone?” He asked, placing an elbow on the counter of the bar, a lazy smile now on his face, eyes holding a gleam of curiosity.    
  
“No,” Hashirama said, jumping to explain himself when he saw a flash of disappointment pass over the strangers face. “Brothers! I am with my brothers, they went their own ways but I wanted to just get a drink, relax under the sun…” He said, scratching the back of his head. He looked towards the beach, seeing in the distance Tobirama and Kawarama on the waves of the ocean. He didn’t doubt they’d be out there until the sun set on them. They were always fond of water sports. When a snap echoed near his ears, he jumped and saw the man shake his head, laughing softly.   
  
“Same, came here with my drag of an older brother. Thought maybe he might get laid and relax a bit more. Turns out, he just wants to sleep wherever he drops down on. As for me...I’m Izuna by the way,” Izuna said, giving Hashirama a sly grin. Gulping, he nodded his head before replying, “Hashirama.” It was Izunas turn to nod his head and waved the bartender down to order a drink.    
  
“So what do you do?” Izuna asked, taking a drawn out sip from his drink, leaning his back against the counter, one leg crossed over the other.    
  
“Oh, I am a doctor. Though most never believe me, don’t know why,” He said, humming to himself. It was probably the fact that he was quite young yet already was one of the tops of his field. He couldn’t be blamed for that though. That’s how life simply was. When he asked the same question back, all he got was a shrug.    
  
“Am a stripper,” he said, voice carefree and for a second time, he had Hashirama nearly spitting out his drink. Izuna laughed at him, throwing a hand on his back and wacked at it.   
  
“No, I’m a graphic designer, but stripping sounds like a fun gig, right?” he said, a cattish grin laying across his face. ‘Damn, he’s absolutely feral and adorable’, Hashirama thought. After that they chatted away, the hours passing by, drinks adding up. Hashirama was no lightweight and was surprised to see the other not once daze off or show any other sign of the alcohol affecting him. They talked about their brothers, career, and anything else they would randomly think up. The man was a delight to talk to, witty and sarcastic. Eyes hiding mischief.    
  
“My place or yours, though knowing my brother, he’ll probably stay all night to take advantage of an empty beach, the weirdo likes taking cold dips,” Izuna said, getting off his seat and walking away. Blinking, it took him a hot second to register the question.    
  


“Yours!” He said, hopping off his seat and running up to the other, blushing. He couldn’t predict when one of his brothers would come back to their shared hotel rooms.    
  
When they arrived at the hotel, which ironically was across the street to his, he was shoved in, causing him to fall on his butt. He heard an apology, said in a sweetly innocent voice, though looking up, he saw Izuna smirking.    
  
“Meanie,” Hashirama said, getting up and rubbing his rear. The room was nice, everything in order, suitcases seemingly tucked away. Overall seemed relatively unused.    
  
“No, rude is whoever let you walk outside with a neon green avocado trunk and a terrible floral pink shirt. You’re lucky your fucking hot, because clearly you lack fashion taste,” He said, crossing his amrs and shaking his head in mock disappointment. Hashirama frowned, grumbling about really liking his clothing. But it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been insulted like that. Tobiarama often was the biggest bully in that department, saying he’d buy him a new wardrobe if he kept dressing in the most obnoxious outfits. And he knew Kawarama purposely got him some of the most ridiculous clothing just to add fuel to the flames, yet how could he not wear things his little brothers give him?   
  
“By the way, you know we came here for sex, right? Just need to be clear since we still are strangers,” Izuna said, sitting on the bed, kicking off his shoes. Hashirama knew of course, he wasn’t some oblivious idiot, he had had one night stands before with strangers, it’s just been awhile for him is all.    
  
“I like you, a lot, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t onboard, but thanks for asking. Though I am still offended, you insulted my outfit,” Hasirama said, flashing him a toothy smile while unbuttoning his shirt. Tossing it the side, he saw Izuna eye his chest, licking at his lips. With one fell swoop, he took off his shorts and underwear, standing nude and proud of it. He was always body positive and never shy about it. Izuna let out a wolf whistle and that did in fact make him blush.    
  
“Come over here so I can kiss you silly, Hashi-ra-ma,” Izuna said, dragging out his name deliciously. He practically jumped the other, tipping them over and on the bed. Moaning against the others lips, he felt Izuna struggling to slip off his own clothing and when they separated enough for the foul shirt to be removed, Hashirama latched onto the others chest Lapping at each nipple while his hands twisted at the other one's nub. The nosies Izuna made went down to his cock. He resisted humping against the man's lower body, telling himself he couldn;t lose control that quickly. Feeling a pull on his hair, he retreated.   
  
“Kiss me,” Izuna said, panting, eyes filled with lust. Diving in for the kiss, he didn't even register when they had flipped positions, him now on his back, Izuna on top. Now it was the shorter man’s turn to have at it with his chest, hands roaming down his form, peppering kisses from the nape of his neck. Placing a kiss and a light bite on each nipple, before going further down.    
  
“Do you like it rough or gentle?” Izuna asked, head rising up for a moment and the question alone made him gulp. “Rough.”   
  
Later that day his brothers notice all the hickies on his neck and the strange way he walked once he got back to the hotel. He’ll flash them the latest phone number to his contacts and a photo of one Izuna, smirking with Hashi’s stolen phone with him sleeping in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that happened.


End file.
